Ask Nicer Than That
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: "Now now, Grimm-chan. If you want something, you're going to have to ask nicer than that." Hinted Grimmjow/Ukitake, Prompt fic.


**Title: **Ask Nicer Than That

**Summary:** "Now now, Grimm-chan. If you want something, you're going to have to ask nicer than that."

**Pairings:** Hinted Grimmjow/Ukitake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series. Yep, nothing. Zilch. Nada.

**Warnings:** Swearing and a bit of Shounen-ai at the end.

**AN: **This is for the ever lovely PND who requested a Grimmjow/Ukitake drabble. Tough luck, hun, you got a oneshot instead :3 Gah! Grimmjow was hard to write! This is my first ever attempt at writing him, so I'm pretty sure he is OOC. I tried, tough. I really did. Forgive me, Grimmjow fans!

Though, I hope you'll enjoy this ficlet either way!

* * *

If there was anything Grimmjow hated the most it was weaklings (usually female weaklings) and being completely bored out of his mind. Sprawled out on his side across the tatami mats, chin resting in his hand as his elbow dug into the flooring; he felt his irritation rise as he was currently in the midst of one of his pet hates.

Fuck, he was so bored!

After the defeat and capture of Aizen, Grimmjow, and a few others he could careless to remember, was taken back to the Soul Society just so those obnoxious Shinigami's could keep an eye on him. If Ichigo didn't fucking well threaten him to at least stay hospitable for his sake, he was sure he would have slaughtered the bunch of those stupid old farts for their never ending reign of stupidity.

Of course, the reiatsu restraints they have placed on his wrists and ankles probably helped a great deal as well. The bloody things were irritating the shit out of him!

He was currently going through the trail period of his capture. That meant that he was under constant surveillance by numerous captains and vice-captains. And, shit, weren't they the most uptight and downright boring bunch of idiots he had ever met?

Sure, that guy with the ghastly pink kimono was alright; drinking sake until they both passed out drunk was actually a pretty reasonable punishment. And that guy with the bells in his hair was somewhat entertaining as they tried to kill each other for fun. But the rest? Bah, he wouldn't give them a second look if they should pass each other on the street.

Although, if he saw that freak with the face paint, Mayuri or something, out on the street, he'd bolt in the opposite direction. Fuck, was that guy _**creepy**_!

There was one captain, however, that really got under his skin. How that scrawny stick-insect could be a captain, he'll never know. Honestly, he was about six foot tall but was a thin as a chopstick. A light breeze could knock him over.

In fact, he had actually seen him knocked off his feet by a sudden breeze. The man, however, simply laughed at his own clumsiness and climbed to his feet to flitter away like some kind of a fairy.

It was in that moment that he decided to call the captain 'Fairy'. Well, he looked kinda like one; all cheerful and happy all the time. And that hair, it was snow white. He was like a Snow Fairy or something.

But what was worst, he was currently stuck with _him_ as his 'Patrol Officer' for the moment.

"Hey, you!" Grimmjow called out harshly and with a huge amount of disrespect to the tall male with the long white hair, who had been sitting quietly, doing some paperwork on the other side of the room. He knew his name, but he wasn't going to use it.

"Hey, fucking toothpick! Get me a drink!"

However, the tall and slender captain merely ignored him, seemingly blissfully unaware of him. He merely signed off on a piece of paper, delicately picked it up to set aside before slowly and carefully pulling out another form, running his eyes over it so carefully. It looked as if he was actually interested in what the bloody thing had to say.

Of all the captains Grimmjow had been stuck with at some point, this one pissed him off the most. He was so...calm and gentle, and sweet and kind, and tender and compassionate. Everything a Death God shouldn't fucking be!

"Hey, are you listening?" Grimmjow called out again, pushing himself up from his half-lying position to sit Indian style on the floor, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Hey! I'm dying of thirst here! Get me a god damn drink, Fairy!"

Still, he received no reply. He didn't even get a look of acknowledgement from the other man.

"Hey!" Grimmjow tried again, only to bristle wildly when he once again received nothing by silence. "I know you can hear me, old man! Hey!"

"I'm not going to give you my full acknowledgement until you call me by my name," the scrawny male practically chided him as if he were but a child, effortlessly making him bristle with anger.

"Yeah? Well, I'll call you whatever the hell I want, Snow Fairy!" Grimmjow retorted harshly, yet it must have been somewhat comically as the old, white-haired man _giggled_ at him.

"Did you just giggle at me, Fairy?" Grimmjow demanded with a roar, jumping to his feet to charge over to him, intent on showing him that he was a force to be reckoned with, even with the reiatsu restraints.

However, when he reached out to grab the sickly old man by the collar of his clothing, Grimmjow suddenly felt something snare his wrist in a powerful and firm grip. Then, it seemed as if his whole world was turned up on its head for a split second later, he found himself flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Snapping open his eyes, Grimmjow found himself staring up at familiar tiles that were found nowhere else but the ceiling. He should know as he had been staring at these stupid tiles for days now.

Blinking slowly from confusion, he soon realized that his legs were propped up against the wall in a haphazard manner and his arms were sprawled out at his sides as if he had just been thrown there.

What the blood hell just happened?

Through the thick silence that had fallen over the room came the soft, airy, tinkling of amused laughter. Grimmjow let his head roll to the side, toward the noise, his expression still completely blank as he still hadn't figured out what had just happened.

"Now now, Grimm-chan," the white-haired man chided far too cheerfully, even going as far as wagging his finger playfully as him as he sat innocently as his desk. "If you want something, you're going to have to ask nicer than that."

Grimmjow couldn't believe it. This skinny, toothpick of a man had just grabbed him by the wrist and _**flipped**_ him across the room in the blink of an eye!

He had seriously underestimated this man.

"Well, Grimm-chan?"

Feeling more disgruntled than ever, Grimmjow flipped over to land on his feet and stood up tall to stare the other man down, his shoulders back, his eyebrow twitching and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

Still, the man continued to smile, undaunted and seemingly waiting patiently as he turned back to his paperwork, humming a soft little tune to himself.

Grimmjow felt himself twitch.

"Fine!" Grimmjow growled as he stomped heavily over to him before plonking himself down in front of his desk, giving him the most deadly glare that he could pull with his teeth grinding painfully together. "Captain Ukitake," he hissed.

Finally, Ukitake lifted his head from his work and practically beamed at him with a beautiful and bright smile. "Yes, Grimmjow?"

"Could you _**please**_ get me something to drink?"

Gah, that felt like poison on his tongue. He'll need some strong Sake to get rid of this vile taste of surrender.

"Oh, of course!" Ukitake said happily, clapping his hands in front of him as he continued to beam with tranquillity and compassion. But he didn't make an attempt to move, instead tilted his head to the side in question. "Now, was that hard?"

Grimmjow felt himself twitch again. He had _**no**_ idea...

"Now, I think you earned a reward for that."

"Reward?" Grimmjow parroted, eyeing him sceptically and warily.

Ukitake didn't verbally reply, instead he leaned across the desk to get well into Grimmjow's personal space and then...kissed him softly on the cheek. His lips were soft and warm, the kiss lingering upon his cheek in a feather-like touch.

Grimmjow felt himself go slack-jawed, his eyes becoming as wide as dinner plates. A look he kept when Ukitake pulled away from him, smiling softly and giving him a pair of surprisingly seductive come-hither eyes.

"There's more if you continue to be good," Ukitake whispered to him before abruptly pulling away, seemingly leaving to get him something to drink.

Grimmjow sat in complete and utter silence, too stunned to say or do anything. He then raised his hand to brush his fingers across the spot that Ukitake had kissed him. It, surprisingly, didn't feel _**that**_ bad.

For a Snow Fairy, of course.

Then, a devious smile slipped across his lips and he turned a deeply predatory gaze toward the direction Ukitake had disappeared in, eagerly awaiting for his return.

"Heh, let's see how far he's willing to take this."

* * *

Ah, Grimmjow, you're an amusing character, but god damn _**hard**_ to write!

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
